


I really need to pee

by thathumanthing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, I AM SORRY, M/M, Omorashi, mentions of fidget toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: I wrote this while holding. enjoy xD lulz





	I really need to pee

ugh  
ivw beeen holding my piss for 5 hours now. dr lecter wont lwt me go pee pee. he says i would be a bad boy by doung so. i fucking hate this. jk, im really horny. the fact that hannibal wont let me pee is a huge turn on. oh my god, hes so sexy. i love his weird flat lips. and his beautiful flat hair. and his flat ass. jk, that man is THICC (ok hand sign) lol. 

anyways hes here and hes stepping on my bladder. im like, woah bro, you dirty bitch, thats me pipi zone. and im like, "UGH" i moan. he giggles. i pee a lil bit. he licks his shoe. im like, ok?

"hanni can you let me go pee please" i say desperately 

"no lol" hannibal says with out laughing cuz hes a bitch and he steps his other shoe on me again

"christ, jesus" i swear a bit. he looks at me strange. he leans in and licks my ear. im like. damn B u freaky.

he starts peeing on me now im like wow the double standard here? rude. he pisses for a solid 10 minutes. or was it 10 secodns. idk im dissociating. my hands are so sweaty. i have to piss so bad im solid snake of pisss right now i dont even knkw what that means help me god. every moment hurts to move and this goddamn foot is not helping and OH SHIT i just leaked a little.

"tch tch tch that wont do" hanni says as he pushes in on my bladder harder

"fuck this and fuck you" i say trying not to leak anymore

"i can see youre fidgestimg" he says. he steps back and hands me a fidget spinner "go hodwild on this thing lol" fuck i take it from him

i go hodwild. it helps a little bit "youre so cute when you're desperate haha xx" dr lectod says.

"oh shut the fuck up i need to peee so bad you DEMON" i say as i spin my fucking spiner into hell "fuck i cant this anymore" i start pissing

and ohhhhhh it feels soo good just to relieve myself in dr lecters officice and hes not even mad. he knows this was coming and he accepts it.

"wow," he says "thats some big piss"

"oh yeah it is" i say moaning and peeing and breathing really hard and sweating, "ughhhhhhh" its so great to just let loose and let piss be piss yum yum thats some good pee yay

then we fuck and use pee as lube the end

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is a BITCH for not allowing emojis :/


End file.
